School President is a Maid
by Cantrona
Summary: Basically retelling the first episode with a different ending.


Misaki Ayuzawa went to Sekai high school. It was a school that used to be an all-boys school, but opened as a co-ed institute the year she enrolled. She was in her second year, and the only reason she had entered the school was because of the low tuition fee. She lived with her mother and younger sister. Because of the fact that her father had left them with an extremely large debt, they were poor. During her first year in high school, she noticed that most of the boys around her were out of control. So, during that year, she worked hard all year long by studying and maintaining good relations with the teachers, to try to change the school. By her second year, she was appointed as the student council president, where she could have the most influence on the boys.

Misaki was a black belt in various martial arts, therefore, she had the strength to protect the few girls in the school (20% of the students are female) from the crazy boys. She caused fear in everyone, except for those whom she protected. They were aware that she was only defending them, and trying to get more girls to enroll in Sekai. She had to daily punish trouble making guys who were terrorizing the girls. but she was still at the top of the class academically. Her life was filled with things to do, and she regularly overworked herself. She was mostly classified, by those who didn't believe her to be scary, as extremely hard-working.

Misaki had golden eyes, dark hair that went a little bellow her shoulders, and a strong, average sized body. Even with all the work she had from the school, she still had a secret. She worked at a Maid Café named Maid Latte. Maid cafés are little restaurants where the waitresses are dressed as maids. they also talk and act like maids. The café was far from the school, she didn't want anyone there to know that she was a maid, because if they did, all the hard work she put into making the boys fear and listen to her; would go to waste. She worked at the maid café, in secret, because it had rewarding pay, nice, reliable customers, and because Misaki also got along well with her co-workers.

One day at school, while Misaki was patrolling the hallway, and she came across a girl confessing to 2nd year Usui Takumi, the most beautiful guy in the school who transferred to Sekai that year from an unknown location. He had shiny blond hair, and deep, beautiful, green eyes. He was also tall, strong, and his features looked perfect. He was good at everything and anything he did. The girl nervously asked him to take a love letter, and Usui boldly and cruelly said "No." The girl went running down the hall, past Misaki, in tears.

Misaki got mad, and she went up to Usui and shouted "I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ANY OF THE GIRLS THAT CONFESS TO YOU, BUT AT LEAST LET THEM DOWN GENTLY! EVERY TIME SOME GIRL CONFESSES HER LOVE TO YOU, THEY END UP CRYING! They put their heart and soul into those letters, and you don't even bother to read them!" Usui showed no signed of even listening to her, and just walked away.

Later that evening, Misaki went to work at Maid Latte. At the café, she was known as a beautiful angel from haven referred to as Misa. She was nice to everyone, and alway smiled. The complete opposite of how she was at school. The only thing that her two personalities had in common was the hard-working characteristic. No matter where she was, or what she was doing, She always did her best. Her shift was almost over, she just had to take the order of the next customer that came in, and she was free.

The bell next to the door rang, meaning that someone was coming in. Misaki stood in front of the door, and as it opened, she said "Welcome back, Master" then she fell silent… it was Usui. "Hey Pres" he said with an uninterested expression and tone "so you work here?" he continued with his expressionless tone. Misaki was still at work, so she couldn't treat any customer differently, "Yes master" she forced a smile. Then, Usui stopped. He looked at Misaki's face. She was still forcing a smile, but it somehow looked real. She looked truly beautiful when she smiled.

Usui smiled, and Misaki realized just why people venerated him. She lead him to his seat and took his order. Usui ate, and then he left. She went back to the kitchens. There, the manager, a 32 year old short woman who acted as if she was still in middle school, asked "Who was that Misa? He seemed to know you. Could it be; your boyfriend?" she giggled. "No!" said Misaki, surprised by the word boyfriend. The manager kept giggling.

Misaki got changed and went through the back door. There, beside the door, Usui waited. She looked at him, then she blushed "You're going to tell the whole school I'm a maid; aren't you?" she said, and almost started to cry. "Who said I was going to say anything?" he asked. She looked up; there actually was a tear on her cheek, "What do you want from me?" she asked him. She looks cute, really cute Usui thought. "I don't want anything" he responded. Misaki sniffled, she looked him straight in the eye; she didn't believe what he just said. And she went running home.

The days passed, and she was still treated normally at school, she was feared, as usual. Misaki went out on the roof of the school building to try to clear her mind, and there, she saw Usui. It was only those two on the roof. "Why haven't you told anyone?" she asked him. "What have I to gain from ruining your life?" he responded with a question. He grinned, and Misaki's heart skipped a beat, she blushed. The bell rang, and they stood there, motionless.

The second bell rang, and Misaki went running to class, leaving Usui there. What was that? she asked herself. The day went by, and the last bell rang. She went straight to work, with her mind only on Usui. She kept reminding herself that he was a perverted alien from another planet, and the only thing he did was break girls' hearts. She arrived at Maid Latte, and she started to work.

About an hour later, she went to take out the trash. And there, outside the back door, were the three most dangerous delinquents from Sekai high. "Well, well" said one of them "Look who we have here" said another. "It's the Pres," said the third. Misaki was scared. She could fight off one of them, but not all three of them at once. "Let's have some fun with her" said one of them again "Say Master for me" said another.

Misaki was really scared by then. And then, she heard all three of them gasped. Misaki looked backwards, and there he was, like a knight in shining armor, Usui. "TAKUMI!" exclaimed the three at once. "What are you doing to my Misa?" he asked. He sounded mad; that was the first time that she had ever heard him with any expression in his voice. The three delinquents ran away shouting "SORRY MR. TAKUMI!"

Usui looked over at Misaki; he put on that half smile every girl would die to see. "You ok?" he asked as he put his hand on her head. Her heart started pounding as she said she was fine. She went back to work, and for some reason, Usui stayed in the café; he just kept ordering refills on a coffee. The manager was glaring at him, then looking at Misaki and giggling. The hours went by, and her shift ended. Usui had left just before then. She got back in her normal clothes and went out the back door.

And there he was, again. Misaki started walking toward her house, and he followed. "Umm…" she said as she slowed down her pace to a stop "thank you". She was looking down; she didn't want him to see her red face. He walked up, and turned to face her. He grabbed her by the chin, and pulled her face up. She was blushing strongly, and Usui smiled at her. He slowly bent down, and touched his lips to hers.

Misaki was surprised. Her first kiss was from someone whom she first hated; then felt as a rival; then accidentally revealed her secret to; and then had mixed feeling towards. And now she was really confused. No matter how many girls asked him out, or how pretty they were, he always said No without even taking time to think about it. But there he was, kissing her. And it didn't feel as though he was forcing himself upon her, she felt happy, surprised, but happy.

Misaki felt Usui's lips leave hers. She opened her eyes, and he was passionately staring at her. So many thought ran though her mind. They said things like He is a pervert alien from outer space, he's a bad guy and other said He saved you from those delinquents, he's a good guy. She was so confused. But she remembered when he drove away the delinquents, he had said my Misa. The memory of that filled her mind, and she asked "What did you mean when you said 'my Misa'?" Usui was still gazing at Misaki, and then he answered "It means that I want you for myself, and only myself" as he said that, he pulled Misaki to his chest and put his arms around her. All of Misaki's troubles ended there. Her concerns for the school, he worries about her family, everything. She forgot it. She smiled, a real smile of joy; Usui was dazzled by her beauty.


End file.
